Deadly,Desperate,and In Love
by Tragic Reverie
Summary: Mackenzie Nelson, a lone girl trying to survive through hell. She was desperate for an answer, desperate for a way out. Tired of all of the loneliness, she follows the first sign of life. Will she learn to regret it? Will the tomahawk wielding girl wish that she didn't follow her hearts desire? OC/Daryl Dixon. An AU fanfiction, starting after Merle was left on the roof.


**Authors Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction in awhile, so forgive me if it seems a bit rusty. This is an AU Walking Dead fanfiction, based after Rick and everyone leave Merle on the roof.**

The sound of gunshots rang throughout the city. Even at the edge of it, the strawberry blond could hear it. Her head shot up and she stared into the city. A gun shot means a human-another living human being. Mackenzie looked down at the dead zombie lying before her. She reached down, and pulled her tomahawk out of its skull. Quickly, she hooked it on her pants belt, along with her other one. Should she risk it? Go into town armed with only two tomahawks? It was dangerous, but there was someone there. That many gun shots had to guarantee help. If the person died even, she might be able to get ahold of the guns.

Mackenzie nodded her head, "I can do this. I can do this. Just run in, grab the guns and run. Seems simple enough." She pushed her hair out of her ace, her grey eyes filled with confusion. "Let's see... " She adjusted her faded jean jacket, before pushing herself foward. At a jogging pace, she entered the city. This might of been the stupidest thing she's done, but it was better than dying alone without even getting her hands on a weapon better than some tomahawks. They were affective, but when it came down to it she couldn't attack more than maybe three at a time.

It was a good two hours of dodging and weaving before she came towards the herd of walkers. All of them, surrounding one building. "They have to be in there," She muttered silently to herself. Quietly, she snuck around the back of the building next to it. Mackenzie had thrown her tomahawks at a few zombies, but was able to make it to the back door in one piece. She pulled at the back door, shocked to see that it was locked. "I should of known, god damn it all." She muttered silently to herself. Mackenzie took a few stepps back from the building, and that was when she spotted it. A fire escape! Maybe she could scale it and get in. She could help the others get out, maybe. After all they don't know that the back was almost empty.

Mackenzie killed another three zombies on her way to the fire escape. She grabbed onto the ladder, and began to heave herself up. 'Almost there,' she thought to herself. The closer she got to the top of the building, the more apparent a voice was.

"-I took his teeth!" The male voice bellowed, followed by a laugh.

Mackenzie rose an eyebrow, but continued on up. When she got to the top of the building, she paused. "Hello?" She called out. She heazed herself over, and looked upon the scene. A middle age man was handcuffed to a pipe. He was delirius from being in the sun- he wasn't in bad shape at all. "What in the hell?" She walked forward but paused when she saw a glint on her right. A tool box!

"Listen, I have no idea what in the hell ya did, but-" Mackenzie was cut off by a moaning noise. She completely turned around to see several walkers pushing through the door. It was chained- but it wouldn't last, that was for sure. "Damn it all to hell, " she completed her sentence. The blonde hurried on and jumped over the pipes and to the tool box. She gathered it's content, before heading over to the handcuffed man. "Let's see, come on, be here.." She muttered, completely ignore the mans questions.

"Keep on talkin' and I might have to leave you here, got it? Now let me think!" She shuffled through the box until she found a pair of plyers. "I can get the pipe off, but you're gonna have to carry it around," she quickly started to work on the pipe. It was when the door was almost open that she reached into her back pocket. Her lucky throwing knife. She threw the knife with all her strength, hitting the first walker right in the forehead. It took a minute, but it finally slumped over. Mackenzie shook it off, and contined on the pipe. Soon enough, the pipe was disconnected.

"Get your ass up now, and let's get going!" Mackenzie pulled the man up and grabbed the tool box. She headed toward the fire escape and started down first. She hurried on down and didn't check to see if the stranger was following until she was almost to the bottom. "We're cutting through the highway. I have a small camp not far from there," She informed the stranger. Once he was down, she took off running.

Almost immediately, two walkers were on them. Mackenzie pulled both tomahawks off her waist band before slicing into the side of both of their heads. She huffed out an exhausted laugh, before continuing to the left and straight to the highway.

"You're one crazy bitch, whoever the hell ya are." The stranger called out.

Mackenzie snorted, "Thanks! Considering I just saved your life, you should treat me better."

The two continued to run down the high way until she was sure that they were safe. Mackenzie turned around to the stranger, and held one of this tomahawks at him. "Now, my name is Mackenzie Nelson. Ya either call me Mackenzie or Mack. Not crazy, and definetely not bitch. If we have a little trouble understanding that, I'll chop your damn head off as well."


End file.
